


It’s a Buxaplenty Party

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Kiss, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: It wasn't something he had expected. In fact, if you had told Timmy Turner he'd be receiving an invite to one of the Buxaplenty's grand party's, he would have laughed in your face.Even when he held the glittering gold invitation in his hands, it still wasn't enough for him to actually believe it was real-no matter how shiny the letters were in the afternoon sunlight that pooled into his bedroom window.He wanted to refuse, tell Remy he could go shove it, but his parents weren't missing the opportunity to attend a big fancy party and eat free food.So, there he was, in a suit that felt too small for him, surrounded by adults wearing too much cologne and perfume.What could await him on this fateful night? Even he wasn't sure.
Relationships: A.J. & Chester McBadbat & Timmy Turner, Remy Buxaplenty/Timmy Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**[Prologue]**

_/I like large parties. They're so intimate.\_

He hadn't noticed it at first, despite how eye-catching the envelope was. It was tucked snugly between bills and various magazines his parents were subscribed to, as if it was _trying_ to hide from his sight.

Timmy suppressed a grimace as he picked up the glittering envelope, staring at the return address, a bitter taste on his tongue. He would have thrown it away without a second thought, but his mom, who had previously been working on dinner, reached across the table and grabbed the letter before he even had the chance to rip it into pieces.

"Oh!" she chirped, staring at it with far too much interest, if Timmy was being honest, "A letter from the Buxaplenty's?" she carefully opened it, not wanting to ruin the glittering paper and the wax seal that had been used to close it.

"It's probably just bragging about how rich they are," Timmy stated flatly, keeping his attention on the mail that still littered the table, making work of sorting it into piles for his parents.

His mom gave a small gasp, a wide smile spreading across her face, "It's an _invitation_!" she exclaimed.

Timmy paled, quickly snapping his head in his mom's direction, "A _what_?"

"An invitation," Mrs. Turner repeated, unable to mask her excitement.

As if on cue, Timmy's dad burst into the kitchen, running over to his wife and peering over her shoulder, "We got an invitation to a party being hosted by the Buxaplenty's?!" his eyes were wide with surprise and excitement as he turned to Timmy, placing his hands on his shoulders, "Son, do you know what this means?!"

"A night with a room full of stuffy rich people who don't do anything other than laugh obnoxiously about how much better they are then everyone else?" he asked plainly, staring at Mr. Turner with a bored expression. He had no interest in attending the party. It was just another way for Remy to mock him, and tell him how much better he was than him and his friends.

Though, now that Timmy thought about it, he hadn't really heard as much of Remy's cruel comments as he used to. It made a stone of anxiety settle in his stomach. He probably hadn't been teasing him as much because he was planning something big—elaborate, even.

"No!" Mr. Turner corrected, "It means free food!" he was grinning from ear to ear, mind already thinking up ways he would be able to take food with them before they left the event.

"It means a night full of dancing to elegant music and drinking expensive wine," Mrs. Turner sighed dreamily, eyes half lidded, staring off into the distance as if she could just _picture_ what awaited her at the party.

Suddenly, both of his parents shared a startled look, then shouted in unison, "We need to find something to wear!" as they rushed out of the kitchen, leaving the invitation to flutter gracefully on the table in the (now ruined) pile of mail that had been disrupted upon his parent's departure.

Timmy sighed heavily, picking up the invitation and looking it over. As expected, the letters curved and looped in a beautiful harmony that most people could only dream of acquiring. It took every fiber in him to not crumble it up and toss it in the trash. He didn't want to go, but if his parents were going, he had no doubt in the back of his mind that he would be dragged along with them.

It was just in their nature to make him go to things he didn't want to. He trudged out of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to his room, invitation in hand. If he was being honest, it still didn't feel real. The question that still didn't have a definite answer rang in his mind, _Why would the Buxaplenty's invite us to a party?_

He could pick out his theories, of course, but the only real person who could answer that question was the blond, rich kid himself. He pulled open the door to his bedroom, stepping in.

His gaze fell on the invite as he took a seat on his bed, eyebrows knitted together. Something told him, far in the back of his mind, that there was more to it than a simple flaunting of their wealth. There _had_ to be. After all, this _was_ Remy he was talking about.

"Hopefully I'll at least see people I know there," he muttered to the empty air in his room, tossing the letter on his bed side table as he stood up and made his way over to his closet, digging through it to see if he had anything remotely decent for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter One]**

_/They got drinks in their hands and the room's a bust.\_

Saturday arrived quicker than Timmy would have liked, and now there he was, standing in the midst of a crowded room with a bunch of people, bright lights, cologne and perfume clogging his sense of smell, and... his gaze fell to the drink he had been given by his mother, squinting at its contents. It didn't _look_ like any of the beer or wine he'd see his parents drink on those rare occasions, but some part of him didn't want to take the risk.

"Timmy!" an excited voice pulled his attention from the glass, eyes resting on his two friends, Chester and AJ.

He couldn't help but smile at them, "Hey, guys," he greeted, the stone of anxiety from last night settling in his stomach, "You... got invitations too?"

He shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he had seen Vickey and Francis mingling with a few of the adults a while ago, but seeing them at the party made him all the more unsettled. What exactly _was_ Remy planning to do? It had to be something big.

"Sure did!" Chester pulled out the beautifully decorated paper from his pocket, grinning wide, "My Pops even let me get a new suit for the occasion!" he gestured proudly to his dark brown suit, "Pretty impressive, right? And it only cost twelve bucks!"

AJ nodded his head, a smirk playing on his face as he glanced down at Timmy's outfit, "I see you weren't so lucky?" he couldn't help but tease, "Maybe if you were blond, it would work better."

Timmy felt his face flush in embarrassment, voice catching in his throat, "Wh—?" he huffed, "Look, it was all I had, alright!" he snapped, glancing down at his pink suit with mild annoyance before putting his attention back to AJ, "And what do you mean, if I was blond it'd work better?" he couldn't help but ask. Was that a reference to something he hadn't seen before? Probably an outlandishly smart thing, knowing AJ.

"It's not important," he waved off the question, "So, what do you think this is all about?" he asked, glancing around their surroundings, "I mean, other than the fact that they clearly want to brag about how rich they are."

"You think there's more involved?" Chester asked, shifting his gaze to AJ.

"Probably," Timmy muttered in agreement, "But the only way we're going to figure that out is if we talk to Remy," he glanced in the blond's direction, who was currently chatting up a storm with Tootie and Chloe, for whatever reason—they probably want to dance with him, now that Timmy thought about it, "Not like he'd tell us, though."

"That is true..." AJ hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe we could trick it out of him?" he proposed, "But how...?"

"Why don't we use Timmy?" Chester suggested, earning a startled noise from the brunette and a raised eyebrow from AJ, "Remy usually bugs Timmy the most, out of all of us, so..." he made a gesture with his hand, "Timmy could antagonize him until he spills?" he shrugged, glancing between his friends in hopes that he actually offered a useful idea.

"No way!" Timmy protests, "Why would he even want to talk to me?" he gestured to the blond, "He's clearly in the middle of being fond over by girls."

"Okay, fair, but you could interrupt them," AJ replied, only briefly glancing in Remy's direction.

+

It wasn't unusual for Remy to feel eyes burning in the back of his skull; it was something that came with years of jealous peers, eager investors and the more than occasional kidnapper. This pair of eyes, though, belonged to someone he had been planning to talk to since he noticed him arrive through the front door. He had to be tactful, of course; couldn't just approach him right away. That would seem rather suspicious, given his history. No, he needed Timmy to come to him first.

"I'm honestly surprised your parents let you invite so many people," Chloe's cheerful voice cut into his thoughts, "I mean, you invited the _whole_ town," she pointed out, gesturing to their surroundings, “Didn’t that seem like a bit much for them?”

"My parents didn't care who showed up, so long as they got to speak with possible clients," Remy explained, "Though, I suppose I may have gone a _little_ overboard," he chuckled. All part of his plan. With so many people at the party, and a little alcohol in everyone’s system, it would be easy for him to slip away unnoticed.

"You think Timmy showed up?" Tootie asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Remy fought back the urge to grimace, stomach twisting with unwanted jealousy, "Oh, I'm sure he did," he sighed, "Knowing his parents, the poor bloke was brought here by force," he was unable to mask the sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, that's true..." Chloe nodded in agreement, allowing a beat of silence to pass before speaking up again, "Well, we'd better get going," she smiled down at Tootie, “Wouldn’t want to keep Timmy waiting,” she teased, giving her friend a light nudge in the arm.

The implication earned a sharp glare from Tootie and a light swat in the arm, “Chloe!” she muttered.

"Yes, yes," Remy hummed, “I’m sure Timmy will be _overjoyed_ to see the two of you,” he waved as the two girls slowly drifted back into the sea of guests, “I’ll be seeing the two of you later, I hope!” he called after them, turning his back to focus on the food that was currently occupying the table before him. Just wait, he told himself, and soon, he’ll finally get the opportunity to spend some time alone with Timmy.

+

"He's alone!" AJ noted, nudging Timmy in the side with his elbow, "Now's your chance, before someone else starts talking to him!"

"But—" Timmy's protests fell on deaf ears as his friends grabbed onto his arms and began dragging him forward, “This isn’t gonna work! Why would he even remotely listen to me?” he dug his heels into the floor as a failed attempt at stopping their advances, towards the blond, “Come on guys, just—”

Chester and AJ shushed him as they pushed him forward and darted off into the crowd, causing him to stumbling slightly. Timmy steadied himself, adjusting his tie as he stared at Remy’s back, a weight setting in his chest, “ _Hey_ , Buxaplenty,” he forced a grin, tucking his hands in his pockets, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

Remy gave a small hummed as he spun around, a sly smile on his face that made Timmy’s stomach churn, “Why, if it isn't just the man I wanted to see," he clasped his hands together, eyes falling on the suit Timmy wore, “I believe you stole my suit, Mr. Carraway," he joked, gesturing to said item.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at the name, "Who?"

"Never mind," Remy waved off the question, "I have _much_ to discuss with you," he shifted so he was able to wrap an arm around Timmy’s shoulder, earning a startled look in response, "Come along," he guided him through the crowd, towards a door that was tucked into one of the far corners of the room, "We don't have all night, after all."

"W—hang on a sec—" Timmy stuttered, glancing back at Chester and AJ, who were watching him being kidnapped from a distance, "Why—why can't we just talk about this _here_ , huh?" he laughed nervously, stomach twisting in knots.

"I’m afraid the matter I’d like to discuss with you, Old Sport..." his voice grew dark as he shot a glare at the two boys trailing behind them, daring them to follow any further, "Is much too _personal_ for prying ears."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter Two]**  
_/I'm delighted to see you. I'm delighted that you dropped in.\_

The door closed gently behind them, leaving the two boys in a well lit hallway with its wall space being occupied by various portraits and potted plants. Timmy couldn't help but stare at the closed door, his anxiety rising. He was going to die, wasn't he? That's it, then. This was the end of Timmy Turner, and the last thing he would see is Remy's perfect, smug face.

An exhausted sigh seemed to pull his attention away from the door, "You can relax, you know," Remy muttered, stretching out his arms and letting out a yawn, "I really do just want to talk," he reassured.

Timmy swallowed thickly, "You... _don't_ want to kill me?" he slowly asked.

The question earned him a somewhat startled look from the blond, which would have made him laugh if he wasn't so tense, "Exactly what kind of person do you take me for, Turner?"

He looked offended, and again, if this was any other situation, he would have laughed, "I don't know?" Timmy shrugged, "You've always been so dead set on proving how much better you are than me, so I figure this was just one of your big, elaborate schemes," he rubbed the back of his neck, shoulders finally unwinding, "If you just wanted to talk, why didn't you say so?"

Remy sighed, starting his walk down the long hallway and gesturing for Timmy to follow, "Listen, Turner," his voice was unusually soft, still holding onto his professional tone, "Recently, after much reflection, I came to a very startling conclusion involving..." his voice trailed off as he made a gesture with his hand, "Well, you."

" _Me_?"

"Yes," he sighed, "My family has a reputation to uphold, which may come as a shock to you."

"Not really," Timmy cut in flatly.

"And part of that reputation is that I'm to marry a rich girl and carry on the family name," he continued on as if Timmy hadn't said anything, his face suddenly taking on a pink hue the longer he spoke, "The problem arrives when—when I—" he paused, meeting Timmy's gaze, a weight forming in his chest. He took a deep breath, pausing his walk and fully turning to face the brunette, "Can I make a request of you?"

"Depends..." Timmy stared at him, suspicion in his eyes, "What is it?"

There was a beat of silence before Remy took a step forward, carefully wrapping his arms around Timmy's waist.

Timmy's eyes widened at the gesture, face flushing, "W—what—?"

"Can I kiss you?" it came out so hesitant that Timmy wouldn't have been surprised if he was talking to a completely different person.

He blinked, trying to form a coherent reply, heart thudding in his ears. This was not how he thought this conversation was going to go, and some part of him wished it _had_ been about his untimely demise. It wasn't as if Remy was an unattractive boy, or that Timmy hadn't briefly, _very_ briefly, dreamt they were tangled in bedsheets together one night that he refused to acknowledge, but this—this was... well, he wasn't sure _what_ this was.

"I take your silence as a no," Remy spoke up, his grip loosening around Timmy's waist.

"N—no!" he quickly cut in, "Um, I mean—what I was going to say was..." he swallowed thickly, staring at Remy with so much confliction. This wasn't his first kiss, not by any means, but some part of him told him that, maybe it was for Remy, that maybe... maybe _that's_ why he sounded so hesitant. If that was the case, was it his right to take that away from him, even if he wanted him to? He shifted his gaze, taking a deep breath, "S—sure. Yes, you can kiss me," he replied.

Slowly, carefully, Remy closed the distance between them. It was odd, to say the least. Definitely not how he had dreamt it, that very, _very_ brief time. Timmy moved his hands so they were wrapped around Remy's neck, leaning into the kiss as an unspoken invitation to go further than where they already were. In his dream, he had imagined Remy being rougher, more assertive, just as his personality tended to be, but this was so much gentler, shyer. It was a simple closed mouthed kiss that somehow held so much care and intimacy in it, Timmy wished it _was_ his first kiss.

After several long seconds, Remy pulled away. His face was flushed and his eyes were hazy with what could only be described as bliss, "That was... nice..."

"Yeah... it was..." Timmy agreed, offering a small smile, "Um, look, Remy, I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Remy held up a hand as a sign for him to stop, "I understand this was just a one time thing," his voice sounded so professional, yet there was an underlying quiver to it, almost as if he was trying to force the words out, "So, after tonight, we'll be back to our usual rivalry," he shifted his gaze, face going an even brighter red, "I—um, that's to say that, well," he stuttered out, "If you don't mind, we _could_ do this... again..." he stared at Timmy hopefully.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "You know, Buxaplenty," Timmy leaned forward slightly, "You're kinda cute when you're flustered."

"I—" Remy let the protest die on his tongue, glancing around their still vacant surroundings, a knot forming in his stomach, "Let's... let's find somewhere more _private_ ," he pulled away from Timmy, clearing his throat, "My room isn't far from here."

"So forward," Timmy said sarcastically, placing a hand over his chest, "At least take me to dinner first," he gently nudged Remy with his side, a smirk on his face.

Remy scoffed, the faintest of smiles on his face.

+

AJ paced back and forth, gnawing on his thumb nail as he desperately tried to formulate a plan to get in contact with Timmy.

"You think he's dead?" Chester paled at the thought, a nervousness twisting in his stomach, "That's it, isn't it? He's dead, and we just lead him right to it!" he grabbed the front of AJ's suit, shaking him lightly, "We're _horrible_ friends!"

"Relax, Chester," AJ tried to reassure, "He's only been gone for, like, two or three hours—"

"Because _he's dead_!" Chester yelled, earning a few startled glances from the guests that were nearby at the sudden outburst.

AJ hushed him, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders, "He's not dead," he argued, "This is _Remy_ , we're talking about, after all."

"Just because he's blond, doesn't mean he can't murder people, AJ!"

AJ bit back the urge to let out a very long sigh and rub his temples in frustration, "Chester, that's not what I meant," he explained, "I mean, why would Remy kill his _best_ rival?"

Chester was silent for a moment, then his eyes went wide as he spotted someone over AJ's shoulder, "Timmy!" he exclaimed, rushing past AJ and engulfing the brunette into a tight hug, "Oh my god, we thought you _died_!" he sobbed.

Timmy stiffened at the sudden embrace, glancing at AJ for some type of explanation as to why Chester was crying into his shoulder.

"He thought Remy killed you," he sighed, shaking his head in slight amusement, "What took so long, anyways? Did you find out why he threw this party?"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?!" Chester pulled away from Timmy, his hands still resting on his shoulders as he looked his friend over for any signs of bruises or injuries.

Timmy tried to fight off the heat that was threatening to rise on his face, "No, no, I'm fine," he forced a smile, coughing into his fist, "Uhm, apparently he _did_ only through the party for bragging purposes," he lied, eyes focused on anything that wasn't Chester and AJ, "He... was showing me around, boasting about how much wealthier he was than me."

AJ raised an eyebrow at the explanation, "Really?" he asked, briefly taking note of Timmy's crooked tie and wrinkled suit. It looked like it had been put on, almost in a rush, which was odd, considering it had been perfectly fine during the start of the party.

"Yep!" Timmy nodded, silently praying that they just wouldn't ask any more questions. What he shared with Remy that night would not leave the confines of his bedroom, just as the two agreed upon.

A small hum left AJ, unable to keep the suspicion from his eyes. He wanted to pry more, ask questions that had settled in the back of his mind, but before he could so much as open his mouth, a very excited girl cut into their conversation.

"There you are!" Chloe grinned up at Timmy, grabbing hold of his arm, "Tootie and I have been looking all over for you!" she explained as she began dragging him away from his friends.

Timmy seemed startled by her sudden appearance, and even more startled at the fact that he was being dragged away from people he actually enjoyed talking to. Not to say he hated Chloe or Tootie, it's just... sometimes the girls' excitement could be a bit much for him.

"Hold on, what—?" he shot AJ and Chester an apologetic look as he disappeared into the sea of people.

"Huh... weird..."

Chester glanced at AJ, "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just..." he trailed off, shaking his head, "Nothing, forget it," he sighed. If Timmy didn't want to tell them what _actually_ happened, it was none of their business.


End file.
